Jamie Daniels
Jamie Daniels was the first Padawan of Aerandir Calmcacil. Biography Early Life During infancy, Jamie was placed under the care of an orphanage where he lived for most of his life; his parents and their fate were a mystery. As he grew older, he subconsciously became aware of an ability he had: To sense the thoughts and feelings of those around him. However, upon demonstrating this, the other children became wary of him, shunning him and calling him names. Jamie became something of an outcast to the other children, something he could never understand, unsure why any of the children were treating him this way. He never held a grudge, however, for he had soon discovered a talent and later a hobby of his: Analyzing and repairing small electronics, something he was surprisingly good at and took to, which allowed him to cope with his sudden "outcast" label. Discovery and Jedi Training One day, when Jamie was seven, he gained an interesting visitor at the orphanage, a young Jedi Knight named "Michael." Michael was seeking out an apprentice to train as his own, and discovered Jamie's presence in the Force. He had come to discuss with Jamie the possibility of becoming his Padawan. Jamie had been initially skeptic, but when Michael demonstrated telekinesis to the boy, he quickly agreed to be taught how to use these abilities and soon became Michael's first Padawan learner. He also met Michael's sister Michelle at this time, and Michelle had taken to Jamie rather quickly. She would cheer Jamie on in his training and would even boast to him how good of a Jedi she would be one day, and how big she was going to get. Jamie encouraged her in her efforts, glad for her company as he began his training in the Jedi arts. Jamie proved a capable learner, although he was less than efficient in his own abilities at first, being somewhat frail. Fortunately, he soon began to overcome these deficiencies, but it became clear that would need time to fully blossom with his physical skills. His mechanical skills, on the other hand, allowed him to construct his very own lightsaber, under Michael's supervision of course. It was around this time that his skills began to increase... Death One of Jamie's training sessions had been interrupted when there were reports of enemy troops launching an invasion upon the world in a different part of the country. Originally Michael was meant to merely take some troops and a ship and investigate, but Jamie pleaded to be taken with him. Michael initially refused, but Jamie's determination eventually allowed him to convince his Master to take him, in hopes of learning on the field. Jamie stayed close to Michael throughout the mission, mostly observing and watching as the strange troops in white armor engaged in battle withe the troops of the Jedi Order. He observed as Michael fought troops and he took note of his actions, hoping to be able to use them himself one day. However, eventually a new combatant appeared, one marked in strange red and black tattoos and had small horns upon his head. A Sith, just like those he had learned about. This one, a disillusioned Zabrak, introduced himself as "Darth Maul," and declared that they would exert dominion over the planet. After having Jamie hide, Michael challenged him, but not long into the duel, he began to become overwhelmed. Realizing this, Jamie attempted to spring from his hiding place and attack, hoping to either harm Maul or give Michael the advantage back. Unfortunately, Maul was aware of his presence. The Sith easily turned and knocked aside the boy's weapon before stabbing him in the heart, instantly incinerating it. Jamie died almost immediately. Ironically, this sacrifice gave Michael just enough time to subdue Maul, but not defeat him. Realizing that continuing the duel would be foolish, he merely collected Jamie's body and lightsaber before retreating to give a report to and warn the Jedi Council. Jamie's body was later cremated, but Aerandir kept the lightsaber as a keepsake, a memento of the short, but beloved, time they had spent together. Legacy Jamie was never forgotten. Aerandir returned to inform Michelle of Jamie's death, which devastated her. However, she was soon asked if she wished to learn under her brother and to become a Jedi. She agreed, using the memory of Jamie as well as her natural skills as motivation to excel in her training beyond all other children her age, and even several above her age level. Later, Aerandir even found a few similarities between Jamie and his third Padawan and eventual daughter Morgan: They were both orphans when Aerandir met them, they took a liking to him immediately despite being incredibly shy around strangers, and they had attempted to aid him during a duel against a Sith. However, unlike Jamie, Morgan not only survived, but succeeded in killing the Sith. Aerandir would also eventually acquire a Theta-class shuttle that he dubbed the JD, the same as Jamie's initials. Unfortunately, as though sharing a fate with its namesake, the ship didn't last long, being destroyed during an attack by the Earth Empire. Reawakening Six years after his death, Jamie had been somehow revived, despite cremation. He awoke within a house on the world of Mirova in a state of amnesia, unable to recall anything other than a flash of red. In the room with him was his father, who was overjoyed that he was alive. He was told by his father that his mother had been killed by a shooter, and that Jamie had been shot as well and put into a coma. Jamie could not even remember his own physical capabilities nor those in the Force. Jamie also met Kalim, a Lyri boy whose mother had sent food for Mr. Daniels and clothing for Jamie, whenever he would awaken. Kalim had entered the room and accidentally walked in on Jamie while the boy was naked, but Jamie, while finding cover, attempted to make less of the situation to prevent it from becoming too traumatic. When asked, Kalim introduced himself before stepping outside; after Jamie was dressed, they more properly got to know each other. Kalim explained that Jamie had been brought here for his health, and soon showed him the native mantas that could be ridden. While riding them, he also briefly met Allie, a Nix girl who seemed to have an infatuation with Kalim. The two and Mr. Daniels would later take a boat ride to another island upon Mirova's surface, a more populated one, to meet Kalim's mother. Jamie's thoughts were often filled with his mother, or rather, why he couldn't remember her, and why someone had taken her away. After reaching the island, he explained this to his father, who understood his feelings but tried to help him look more on the positive side of things, which Jamie had admittedly been trying to do with some success; the nagging feelings regarding the loss of his mother just wouldn't leave him alone. But the simple facts that he was alive at all, that his father still had him, and that he could enjoy this new world with a new friend helped him cope, and, while he could not shake the negative thoughts, these positive thoughts allowed him to smile and enjoy life once again. The two would ascend to a higher level of the island, where they would meet Mrs. Alni, Kalim's mother. Kalim showed Jamie around the inside of the house, where Jamie learned that he was quite skilled in climbing rope ladders as well as playing air hockey. However, a ship containing Phee and Ishak had crashed outside the house. The two children had seemed to be arguing with each other and accusing each other initially, before relenting just before several strange, sluglike creatures fell from the sky. Jamie's father immediately ushered everyone into the ship and flew away from the world. A Familiar Face in a Strange New Setting Jamie's father, while assuring him that everything would be alright, offered the boy the chance to learn how to fly the ship, which Jamie took to with relative ease. Eventually, the predetermined coordinates in the ship led them to a large ship over Nova. Jamie parked the ship as best as he could, but only a few moments later, another shuttle, bearing none other than Aerandir Calmcacil himself, appeared, having sensed Jamie's presence while he himself had been on his way to Nova. There, the adults confronted each other, Mr. Daniels caustically implying Aerandir was not fit to look after children, refusing to understand that Jamie's death was not Aerandir's fault and was indeed a selfless sacrifice. Jamie himself appeared, feeling that Aerandir was strangely familiar. Mr. Daniels attempted to write him off as "a lost traveler" before attempting to take him back to the ship. Aerandir responded by calling out Jamie's name and tossing him his lightsaber, which Aerandir had inexplicably carried with him that day. Jamie caught it, reflexively gripping it the way it was meant to be held, and marveled at his recollection of the object, whatever it was. When asked what it was, Aerandir responded with words he had once told Jamie when he first made it: "Just don't point it at yourself, bud." Mr. Daniels, however, warned him that it was a weapon, but before he could say much more, Kalim appeared, attempting to warn them about the lizard person that had been unconscious on the ship, but at that moment, a large tank appeared, aiming at the group. Mr. Daniels bid the children run, and they did, towards the corner, where Bella May, Huck, Ansh, and Hon had been standing, having warped there after investigating a strange machine on the world. Aerandir himself dispatched the tank, but, as soon as a new ship appeared in the hangar, a trap door opened up below the children. Jamie, Kalim, Bella May, and Huck were separated from the others and deposited in a strange room filled with computer monitors displaying various images of different worlds in the Nova system. The children introduced each other before trying to find out what was going on. Kalim discovered three other monitors with strange images on them: A container of ashes, an image of a ball of energy Huck and Bella May recognized as Chaos energy with a note claiming its "rejuvenative properties," and an image of Jamie, asleep on the bed in Mirova, attached to several machines that monitored his vital signs. While they guessed that perhaps Jamie had once been here and the Chaos energy was used in his recovery, none of them knew the true significance of these images, and instead continued through the ship to aid in Bella May and Huck's original mission: Finding the reservoir of Chaos energy stolen from Nova. Physical Description Jamie is of about average height and weight. He is a handsome young boy, with sandy blond hair and hazel eyes. He was somewhat physically frail when he first met Aerandir, which slightly impeded his initial physical training, but it was an obstacle he quickly overcame as his training helped him grow stronger. Powers and abilities Jamie was initially not very efficient in the use of the Force, though he later learned how to use Sense and telekinesis efficiently. He was also completely capable of using his mind to think and analyze a situation. His skills mainly lie in the ability to repair small electronics, something he was naturally gifted in to the point that the caretakers at the orphanage would often ask him to repair any small pieces of broken electronics in an attempt to help make him feel appreciated. Lightsabers Jamie's electronic expertise aided him greatly in creating his first lightsaber, which possessed a yellow blade. While Jamie practiced often with the weapon, proud that he had created it himself, he never had a chance to put it to actual combat before his first death, for the only time he drew it in battle, it was knocked aside before he was killed. Aerandir managed to retrieve it, keeping it in a hidden place. Though no one else realized it, he kept it somewhere within his quarters in the Jedi Temple, but returned it to Jamie when they first met again over Nova. Personality Jamie is a gentle child and was never spiteful of the other children despite the treatment they gave him. In fact, he was merely confused as to why the other children treated him this way. He was also initially a fairly shy child, as he would barely talk in the presence of those he did not know well. This may have been a quality forced upon him rather than a natural one, as he would eventually shed the habit as he grew comfortable with the more friendly atmosphere of the Jedi Temple. He is kind and caring, always willing to lend whatever aid he can for his friends or even complete strangers. Because of this trait, he can easily make new friends. Trivia *Jamie originally resembled Jake Lloyd and his portrayal of Anakin Skywalker from Star Wars: Episode I: The Phantom Menace; perhaps as a result, he was once mistakenly referred to as "Anakin" in a post made on the Belkadan board in the original Facebook version of Jedi vs. Sith. His appearance was later changed to that of a different boy. *Up until his resurrection, Jamie himself had not appeared within any RP on Random Ninsanity, and had only been mentioned or referred to. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Jedi Category:Earth (BotF)